


color of asgard

by dat_koala



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, book will be all over the place, btw Bruce and OC are dating later in plotline, but it will follow in story line, more of a one shot book, no beta we die like men, original character is of color, the author is of color, there is plot!!, there will be slurs, used but not major use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_koala/pseuds/dat_koala
Summary: Peter asked Thor about his homeland Asgard, getting a response that is quite surprising. A surprise visitor only makes this story flourish more.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Male Character(s), Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. color of asgard

Asgard is a very pretty place, especially with the people there. “Mr. Thor, what’s it like on Asgard?” Peter asked, putting his homework away. Thor was taken back from the question but smiled nonetheless. “Well young Parker, Asgard is a very lovely place, it is remote beyond the cosmos. Its beauty only matches to its people, there its only fun and the battles get resolved quite quickly. Depending on the situation of course.” Loki had walked into the room as Thor spoke of their homeland. “Thor, are you done jabbering off so I could tell the spider about the true beauty of Asgard?” Thor mockingly frowned at his brother, “You know patience is a virtue, brother?” Peter laughed at the interaction between the siblings. “I was just getting there, brother, but if you wish to tell him about your lover, then go ahead.” Peter turned to Loki with questioning eyes, “You’ve got a lover? Not that I thought you couldn’t get one but, it's surprising.” Loki waved it off before sitting down in front of him, leaning on the couch slightly as he forged an image. “The highest beauty in all of Asgard, are the people of color, as Migardians call them ‘African-Americans.’ They have been thought of as next to the gods. They are quite calm and loving people and are destined to be blessed by the gods of Asgard.” Peter’s eyes widened as he reached for his phone, “Really! I have to tell Ned and MJ!” Peter typed away at his phone while Loki stole Thor’s pop-tarts. 

spider-boi: GUYS!!  
spider-boi: GUY!! I HEAVE TEA!

What peter? :kween

peter im trying to study: gith

spider-boi: so, I was talking to thor and loki about asgard bc its cool so they were all like, ppl with darker skin tones were closest to the gods!!! GUYS IM LITERALLY quacking!

Ooh, this is tea: gith  
I accept the title of second to thor:kween

Thor and Loki both turned their heads to the window as the lightning struck, both looking to each other. “It couldn’t be…” Thor said to himself, not seeing Tony walk out of his lab. “Point Break, is that you? Because in the forecast, it said clear sky for tonight.” Tony said, holding up his tablet. Peter put his phone down and looked out the window. “Uh, I hate patrolling in the rain…” Tony shook his head to the boy, “You aren’t going tonight. Call Wade to cover for you, he doesn’t care about getting rained on and I care about you having your senses undamaged.” Peter shrugged before texting the man. “He said he would, and I made sure to tell him about his ‘unaliving thing.’ I really have to talk to hi-” Peter was cut off by a quaking, which shook the Tower entirely. Natasha, who was in the kitchen, ran out into the living area. “Tony, what the hell is going on?” She asked, holding onto the doorframes for support. Tony tried to shout something over the rumbles before getting knocked over by another shake. The Asgardians looked to each other before Loki took them both outside. Peter held onto the wall and was thankful for his stickiness now. The bookshelf almost toppled over if not for Peter’s quick reflexes and his webs.

He crawled over on the walls to his mentor and lifted him up with another web line. Tony held onto the web for dear life as Natasha held her feet off the ground and on the doorframe. After a few more seconds, the shaking stopped and the three in the room got down to the floor. Natasha went over to the two to make sure they were alright, “I’m fine, Auntie Tasha, only a little shaken up.” He said, showing a small smile. “We’re good Nat, we need to make sure everyone else is.” They went up the staircase, seeing the workers cleaning up and making sure anyone else in the rooms were ok as well. “Well, these levels are OK, FRIDAY, how are we Avenger wise?” The A.I. went to show a visual of the present Avengers when she stopped, the cameras outside were on Thor and Loki. “Sir, I believe this individual is the cause of the short earthquake.” FRIDAY zoomed in on the figment as they stood there in gold and white armor. “FRI, who is that?” Tony asked trying to look at the picture better. The other two watched as he tried to get a cleaner image but only the blurry shape showed. “Sir, Thor, Loki, and the other are now inside the Tower.” The three looked to each other before rushing back downstairs.


	2. 2

The three ran downstairs to see the two gods and the mystery person all laughing like they were old friends and the quake never happened. “I’m telling you, it never happened but this is why I’m here, so… I’ll take it!” The mystery person said, their hair all coiled but drenched by the sudden rain. The armor they wore was sparkling in the florescent light of the room, their helmet in hand. Their gaze travelled to the three in the room, who were shocked at the new person. They stood and smiled at them before sticking their hand out for a handshake. “Hello, I am dreadfully sorry for dropping in, quite literally. I am Ara-Cloy. God of Chaos and Pink.” The two adults in the room (Nat and Tony) stared at Peter who shook the God’s hand with a smile. “Nice to meet you, Ara-Cloy. I’m Peter, a friend of Thor and Loki,” Tony stared harder at Peter, his mouth dropping as he felt slight betrayal from Peter. Friends with Loki? “These are Tony, my mentor and Natasha, my… spider mom.” Peter smiled at the new person, Ara-Cloy. Who just smiled at the two, before speaking again, “Once again, I hate to intrude on your… building. I was sentenced for 5 years banishment to Migard. So, here I am! Father sent me here and when I land on a planet, I cause a small disturbance,” He said, pinching his fingers to show how small of a disturbance it was. 

Tony’s mouth dropped, “That just then was small? I don’t even want to know what a big disturbance is.” Ara-Cloy smiled before going to sit back down beside the gods. “I’ve known these two for quite some time so I thought that I could come here since you took in Loki,” The god stared at the other, “Excuse me but what is that supposed to mean, Cloy?” The god of Chaos smirked at Loki, getting a rile out of him, “How long have you been here?” Loki looked to Tony before shrugging, “Almost a week?” Ara-Cloy patted Loki’s shoulder before whispering, “Pack your bags, your room is now mine,” Loki shoved the god and they all laughed. “So, Thor, how is life treating you?” Ara-Cloy asked, leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs. Natasha shook her head, patting a hand on Tony’s shoulder, “You got this one,” before leaving to her room. Peter slowly stepped out of his sight before following Natasha’s path. Tony shook his head and looked to the three gods. “OK, so I guess you can stay the night. From all of the Norse Mythology I’ve read, it’s usually incorrect so it’s pretty certain I might’ve missed seeing your name in there.” Ara-Cloy shrugged before standing, looking down at his armor. “I should change into something more casual, shouldn’t I?” He asked, looking to Thor, who shrugged, “I wear my battle attire whenever I feel as though. You on the other hand, I suggest you take it off.” Ara made a face that read ‘excuse-the-fuck-outta-me’ and waved his hand to give himself something different to wear. 

“I guess staying with either of the gods is up to you but we do have many guest rooms downstairs available,” Tony said, getting Ara-Cloy’s attention again. Ara-Cloy nodded before getting what looked to be comfortable clothes, a dark pink hoodie with a white chaos symbol on the front, jeans that were baggy and ripped, on his feet were sneakers, black with red accents. He had a pink ribbon in hand and tied his hair back, his helmet now a charm on his necklace on the outside of the hoodie, clearly an expensive metal. Tony stood there, stunned; Thor and Loki always changed their appearances on the fly but seeing it in real life was a whole other experience. “So, my room?” The god asked, who had a different voice now. Tony nodded before leading him to the staircase which led to the downstairs. Ara-Cloy took note of the travel, seeing as he might stay for more than a day. “So… what’s your name? Stark, was it?” Tony nodded, “My last name is Stark but I’d prefer if you called me Tony.” Ara-Cloy nodded, “Alright, so this is where all of the Avengers stay? That means you’re one of them too,” Ara-Cloy said, his face looking happier and happier as he spoke. “Yeah, this is the Avengers Tower and most of the Avengers stay here. What got you sent down here to Earth anyway?” Tony asked, seeing Ara-Cloy’s face and eye roll, “Just a simple misunderstanding with Odin. Since Loki and I once had a fling thing, I had to take the spot as king as Thor was down here. So, Loki had sent for my arrival to Migard for a little bit, maybe 2 Midgardian months. I had no idea Odin hated this place so much. It’s really nice here, like the people are so nice and its kinda pretty here too. Well most people are nice here, ran into a, what do you call them? Racist, yeah that the word. Anyway,” Tony let him rant as they reached his room, Tony adding in his input when Ara-Cloy took a breath. 

Ara-Cloy’s rant went from talking about Odin to talking about animals here, “And I saw one of the smaller wolves here, it was so cute, it didn’t even bite the owner that leashed them, I wanted to keep one. I want one! I’m gonna get one, no two! Is that OK?” Tony, barely listening, nodded to him, getting a ‘yay’ from him as he entered his new room. “Oh, this is nice!” He said, going to the bed and touching the fabrics all in the room. “You can find Loki or Thor’s room if you want to, just ask FRIDAY.” The god spun to face him, a confused expression on his face, “Why would I ask Freya about-” The A.I. then spoke to them, “I am FRIDAY, the A.I. of Avengers Tower,” Ara-Cloy nodded, now understanding. “OK, nice to meet you, Freya.” He said, Tony shook his head, wearing a smile. “You think you’ll be OK down here?” Ara-Cloy nodded, “I’ll just ask Freya if anything were to happen.” Tony nodded before leaving the room. “So, this means we now have 7 and a half aliens, including Quill.” Friday beeped in response and Tony went into the elevator.


	3. wow..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm.... thanks?

To all the peeps who've read this book, thank you so much!!! 

I wanted to post something different and it took off from just a simple idea!

I promise to try and update a bit more but school's being shitty right now ~(>_<~)

But, all in all, thanks so much for reading this shitfire! ♡ (⇀ 3 ↼)

-max


	4. -next day-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ara-cloy meets some more ppl

Ara-Cloy lifted the sheets off the bed before heading to the showers. “What is this? ‘Head and Shoulders?’ How will I clean my whole body then? I’ll just use this then, ‘Suave?’ Ooh, that sounds fancy. Only the best for the gods.” He said to himself, he began singing one of the favored songs of Asgard. _“Fighting evil by moonlight Winning love by daylight Never running from a real fight! She is the one named Sailor Moon!.”_ Ara-Cloy left the shower and changed into some clothes like yesterdays. A grey, larger sweatshirt and loose dark jeans, is shoes were blue and white this time. He found a headband and put it around his head, keeping his curls from his eyes. “Ready to go!” He said to himself, it was only 9 am, he had plenty of time to learn things about Earth. He spoke to Friday, him sitting crisscross on his bed, for a little while before leaving the room. “Freya, when are some of the holidays of Migard?”

The A.I. relayed the most popular and most celebrated holidays. “There’s Christmas on December 25th, Thanksgiving on 4th Thursday in November, Halloween, on October 31st, which is quickly approaching,” Ara-Cloy listened to the female voice as he entered the elevator. Friday listed many more until Ara-Cloy got tired of it, “Freya, could you play me some music? I’m a little bored,” He said, trying not to sound conceited. He was seated in the elevator like how he was on his bed, crisscross. “Of course, is there anything in particular you’d like to listen to?” Ara-Cloy nodded, “Something I heard on the Picture Box last night. It was a small gaming box singing to a much smaller wolf. The Picture Box showed animated characters singing and fighting some large, red beast. If that’s helpful,” Friday pulled up the song and showed Ara-Cloy the segment. _“Time is an illusion that helps things make sense,”_ He smiled as the video played, he hadn’t had the parental figure like the two did in the series had. “You and I will always be back then. Singing, will happen, again and again. Cause you and I will always be back then.”

He hadn’t noticed the elevator stop because the doors hadn’t opened until the video stopped. “Freya?” He asked, rising from where he sat, the doors opened to the common area to the Tower, where most of the heroes were sitting, lounging in the comfort of the silence. He stopped Thor and Loki before walking out, not noticing the strange looks he got. “Um, Tony? Who’s he?” Sam asked, not recognizing the new person who strolled right in the Tower. “That’s Ara-Cloy. From Thor and Loki, he’s the God of Chaos, and pink for some reason,” Friday opened a visual for Sam on his phone. “Ara-Cloy, God of Chaos and Fluidity. Son of Heimdall, the all-seer of Asgard. Ara-Cloy was said to be banished by Odin after a prank gone wrong,” Sam looked to the god with a questioning look. He was sitting at the table, greeting himself to the other Avengers.

“I’m Ara-Cloy, but either name being used is fine,” He shook hands with Steve as he began to help him with the reports. Sam looked back to his phone to read. “Powers include; Mass Manipulation, Conjuring, Illusions, and Chaos Causing.” The god stood over Steve’s shoulder to see what he was reading, causing Steve to gently swat him away, getting a laugh out of the god. Thor shook his head at his friend. “Ara, leave the Captain as is. Go bother Loki if you want,” Loki glared at his brother before seeing the other smirk at him. “NO!” Loki said pointedly, pointing his book at him. Ara-Cloy stepped forward and Loki jumped out of his seat, leaving the room, waving his hand. Ara-Cloy went to move his hand but couldn’t, Loki had used a stunning spell on him. “Damn you Loki!” Ara-Cloy shouted to the absent god, his hand now flaming the magic away and him running to chase him.

“That’s the God of Chaos?” Sam asked as the god ran out the room. Tony nodded, going to refill his now empty cup. “Yea, he landed here just last night.” Sam turned to him, “So that was the shaking last night?” Tony nodded again. Steve set the now finished reports down before he took them to SHIELD. “Tony, once Fury finds out about him, he’s going to want an entire background check on him, probably is going to want to continue making those weapons.” Tony nodded, “Yeah, but we’ll find out some way to work this out.”


	5. the lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit short in my opinion but this will have to do. school's been kicking my ass so, i've got to focus on that. 
> 
> -max

After a few more hours, Tony decided to go and find the god. “Hey, FRIDAY, where’s our godly guest?” The A.I. went to respond before the god popped up in his lab. “Hi! Felt summoned.” He said, explaining to the heavy breathing brunet. “OK, but let a guy know before you surprise me.” Ara-Cloy nodded and looked down the Iron Man suit Tony was working on. “Is this yours? This is very well done,” He said, making sure not to touch the suit. Tony saw how far away the god was from him. 

“You can touch it, you know.” Ara-Cloy shook his head, “Thanks but no thanks, this looks very time consuming. And once I touch something that has more than three pieces, it’ll break on itself.” He said, backing away from his work table. “Really?” Bruce asked, now hearing the conversation. Ara-Cloy jumped, touching the table and watching it fall apart, Tony barely able to turn his suit on auto-pilot. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then,” Bruce said, helping Tony move the suit to another table. “I’m really sorry, Tony.” 

Ara-Cloy used his mind to pick the broken table back up and put back together. “You have telepathy?” Ara-Cloy nodded, “It helps in situations like these.” Bruce nodded before taking off his glasses. “So, you’re from Asgard, right?” Bruce asked, Tony cutting the god off, “No Bruce, he’s from Kansas,” Bruce frowned at the smirking brunet as Ara-Cloy laughed at the two, 

“Yes, Asgard has been my home for as long as I could remember, why do you ask?” He asked, sitting down on the floor, crisscross. Bruce tilted his head in question, “Is it still as pretty as I remember it?” Ara-Cloy nodded, smiling at the thought of his homeland. “Yes, though I can not see into your mind, Asgard has been very well. Always a sight at every crossroad.” Ara-Cloy said, the God picking themselves up off the ground. 

“When is his son returning?” Ara-Cloy asked Bruce, pointing to Tony, who spit out their coffee at the question. “Who, you mean Peter! Oh, he’s not his son, but he will be back soon.” Bruce said, seeing Ara-Cloy’s frown. “Alright. So, is there anyone else I could meet while I’m here?” Bruce shrugged, “Who’ve you met so far?” Ara-Cloy counted off his fingers, 

“The blond, the two brunets (who aren’t family), the redhead, and the brunette girl with the glowing hands. I believe that’s all who I’ve met.” He said, Bruce nodding. “So, you’ve met Steve, Tony and Peter, Natasha, and I think Wanda. So you’ve only got a few more people to meet.” Ara-Cloy smiled brighter and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the door. “Let’s go!” He said, dragging the man out the room, not caring about his shouts to Tony. “Tony! Tony!” Tony added another addition to his prototype suit, “FRIDAY, did you hear something?”


	6. ugh, human girls are nonsensical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ara-cloy meets some of the scientists** who are... 
> 
> not so nice** to him.
> 
> *warning, this chapter does have a slur in it. it's not the n-word but i didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable.*
> 
> **also, i will bold the part where it's all... icky and i'll put a star when it starts and ends**
> 
> :)

The two ran into the other labs, Bruce being dragged by the god and Ara-Cloy twisting through the tables. “Sorry, he’s new here,” Bruce explained to the scientists as they ran past. Ara-Cloy suddenly stopped, pausing at a table. Three scientists were working on a new device for potential time travel. Ara-Cloy let go of Bruce’s hand and watched them build. He sat down on the nearby stool and watched them, until one of them spoke to him.

“Do you have clearance to be here?” Her snooty attitude to him made him jump. “What is that, ‘clearance?’ Is it something mandatory?” He asked, going to look at Bruce before the girl tugged on his collar, forcing him to stare at her. He kept his hands to his side, not knowing what she might do if he accidently touched her. “Listen here, bub. You need to leave, this is important and heading straight to Mr. Stark after its finished.”

Ara-Cloy tilted their head to Bruce, giving a ‘help-me-outta-this’ face as he tried to talk to the girl. “He’s new here, as he said. Tony gave him clearance and he wasn’t even bothering you all.” Her teammates nodded and looked to her, as she let go of his collar. “Just get him out of here, Bruce.” She said, sneering at the god. One of the other scientists, Jayden, stopped their work to stomp over to her.

“Yo, what the fuck is your problem, Kasey? He was literally doing nothing, and when you or literally anybody else does it, its fine? What about when ‘Petey’ does it? Then it should be a problem too!” Ara-Cloy could feel the anger radiating off of Jay and spoke, “Actually,” He said, getting both of their attention back, “It’s fine. I was intruding on them and I’ll go,” He said, getting up from his seat and going to leave. Jay shook their head before turning to leave back with their team. Bruce followed the disappointed god out the door and made sure he didn’t do anything too bad.

Kasey smirking at the three and going back to her work, not noticing the stares she got from her teammates. “Kasey, what was that? Like Jay said, you’ve never did that once to Peter when he first got here, you actually flirted with him.” One of the boys, Mike, said. Kasey shrugged, not caring to give her reason. The other girl in their trio, Gaby, took the screwdriver from her, a frown heavy on her face, “If you are going to cause a scene, you’d at least better have a good ass reason too.”

Kasey snapped her head back up to the two before huffing and sitting down in the chair behind her. ★ **“He’s one of them, a-" Jayden, who wasn’t too far away from their table, listened, as did the group. “A spade, they’re always getting in the way and doing things, like what he just did,”** **Gaby gawked at her, the nerve of her to call the God at the table a spade was too far.★** Mike immediately began writing on another paper and before she opened her mouth to ask, he said,

“I’m putting in your two weeks for you, Kasey.” He said, a blank look on their faces, his dark hand handing her the paper. “Why did you give me this, Mikey? I’m not quitting-” She gasped, realizing her mistake. “Mikey, Gaby, I didn’t mean that, and not to you guys. You’re cool-” Gaby stopped her work to cut her off, “Oh, and Jayden, who’s literally my blood, isn’t cool? Or is it even up to us to think we’re cool with you? I mean, half of the people in this room, a different race or not, wouldn’t want to be friends with you anyway.”

The blonde scoffed, then went to continue her work but FRIDAY alerted the room of a notice from Tony Stark, himself. _“Kasey McBride, please escort yourself to the main laboratories, Mr. Stark would like to have a word with you,”_


	7. a shot of parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get an aftermath of what happened and a bit of a parental side from Ara-Cloy.

The next day, Ara-Cloy sulked in the common room, on the couch and wrapped in Loki’s cape. 

Steve had a bit of free time so he went to see how the usually cheery God was doing. “So, how are you, Ara?” His smile came before his face fell again, thoughts from yesterday going back to his head, 

“Uh, not so good… one of the scientists downstairs got fired because of me,” He said, clutching the pillow tighter. Steve turned his body to him.

“What happened? I’m sure it wasn’t your fault. Tony wouldn’t just fire someone because of you.” Ara-Cloy waved his hand, “Freya, play the video to his device.” 

Steve pulled out his phone and watched the video from the camera. 

_“He’s one of them, a -----. They always get in the way and doing things,”_ Steve rolled his eyes before cutting his phone off and shoved it back into his pocket, facing the God as he stared at the TV. 

“Ara, she deserved getting fired. Avengers Tower has a very strict no-harassment policy. For interns, scientists, and everyone here.

If you don’t follow the rules, then you don’t get to stay as a scientist here. That's what Tony's been telling me,”

Ara-Cloy looked to Steve and back to the TV, “OK,” simply fell from his mouth, muffled by the pillow and he knocked his head on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Steve.” He said, before dropping the pillow and getting up. Watching as he left the room, Steve rubbed his shoulder. ‘What was that?’

-time skip-

As the day went on for Ara-Cloy, Peter came back from school. “Hey, Peter- I… is that a bruise?” He asked, setting his cup of tea down and walking over to him. 

“Who did this?” He asked, feeling the fury in his eyes burn. Peter shook his head, “It’s no big deal,” Wincing as he spoke, Ara-Cloy raised an eyebrow, putting on a face that read ‘are-you-serious?’ 

He lifted his head to the ceiling, “Freya, call Stark-” Peter immediately spewed out names of the bullies. “It was Flash and his friends! Please cancel the call,” Ara-Cloy waved his hand and the man never got the call. 

“Well, if your friends think it’s fun to hit you,” He said, his smile too bright for Peter’s liking, “Then they will feel the fury of the God of Chaos,” 

His smile only radiated his namesake as his eyes glowed to a strong yellow, covering the original brown entirely. “What is going on at your school tomorrow, Peter?” He asked, lifting his hand to look at his nails. 

Peter shrugged, “I don’t know, we’re supposed to have the ‘bring-your-parent-to-school’ thing, but I won’t be going.” Ara-Cloy dropped his hand and stared at him, his eyes returning to normal, 

“And why not? You have plenty of people to have filled in as your guardian. James could, Tony could,

Hel, Brunhilde or Natasha would if she’s not busy,” He said, throwing his arms into the air. Peter looked away before going around the god and sighed, 

“I know but, I don’t know who to pick.” Ara-Cloy nodded, “Of course,” Then an idea got to him, “Why not take all if you can’t choose one?” He asked, looking to Peter. 

Peter thought about it before nodding, “Yeah, I could ask everyone who doesn’t have a mission that day,” Ara-Cloy nodded, “Yes, that’s good,” 

His eyes then sparked a gold twinge, a smile growing as Peter walked off to his room, "You know what, I'll come along as well, it might be fun to meet more Migardians,"


	8. just a short update.

Hi! 

So, my exams are coming up and it's probably gonna be a little while before I can update again. 

They mean for just about 25% of my grade and I actually want to pass them. So, until then, these updates will be... sluggish and might take another while before I can post again. 

I also found out about an anger disorder I have and I want to get a little bit of a mental break for myself so I can figure myself out more. 

I'm almost 16 years old and I barely understand how my brain works, oof😬

But, I will be sure to update whenever I can and... thank you all for reading this. You don't understand how happy it makes me when I see the number of hits and kudos jump. 

I'd also like some feedback about this new type of style, my comments should be open so, please let me know if you like it or not. 

But, other than that, thank you and have a good day or night. 

-max


End file.
